


【乔樱】深夜时分

by springdream



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springdream/pseuds/springdream
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Kudos: 23





	【乔樱】深夜时分

他的手指插入那头海藻般的中长发里，不断绞紧又脱力地松开。樱屋敷想不通南城怎么能做到在如此狭小的座位上也能运动得这般激烈。  
后背抵在对方新装修好的餐厅墙上，是仿轻美式工业的红砖墙。万幸自己的和服还半褪不挂地留在身上，不然就凭对方这股野兽般的冲刺劲头，他的后背势必要被这片自己选定的墙砖给磨破了。  
“差不多……好了没？”  
樱屋敷薰强忍着本能的快感，低头看向他和南城虎次郎连接的部位。对方粗长坚挺的阴茎不断穿刺着他身下的穴口，间或可见被硕大的头部卡住，来不及向内回缩的殷红穴肉。  
“怎么可能？”男人低沉的嗓音响起，伴随着鼻腔深处发出的沉重呼吸，“你现在这么不经操了？”  
“去死！”樱屋敷咬牙切齿地从口中挤出这句话，拽在南城头顶的手指愈发用力。  
从南城虎次郎决定开设这家意大利餐厅之后，就一直忙于选址、装修和菜单拟定等事宜。如今餐厅终于开业，一切即将步上正轨，兴奋之余樱屋敷没想到对方在开业礼结束后就直接把自己按在了这里。  
没人知道，从小相识，且在外人看来关系极差的南城虎次郎和樱屋敷薰私底下竟然保持着如此不堪的关系。但或许正是因为相识太早，早到连他们自己都已经忘记了到底是什么时候开始，他们就已经变成了现在这样。  
南城拽开了樱屋敷在头顶报复自己的手，惩罚性地将他的发小从餐椅与墙壁之间的缝隙里捞了起来。他改换姿势，正坐在了椅子上，只用单手便将樱屋敷的双手手腕固定在了对方的身后。  
因为姿势的转变，樱屋敷披在身上的和服终于垂落下了肩头。月光透过餐厅的窗投射进这家没有开灯且早已经歇业的意大利餐厅。樱发的男人被映入眼中的亮意下意识地吓了一跳，迅速低过头想要躲回暗处，便十分自然地，撞上了前方男人的胸口。  
南城饶有趣味地看着樱屋敷的一系列动作，从他沉溺性事时的沉沦模样到暴露在光线下后一瞬间的清醒和惊恐，还有因惊恐的同时急速收缩起来的后穴。  
“怕什么？都几点了，不会有人经过的。”  
南城说得漫不经心，身下律动得愈发猖狂。  
借由体位之便，樱屋敷得已难得地居高临下看着眼前的家伙，那调笑般的眼神和永远上翘着的嘴角，全部无比令人火大。  
“你不要脸无所谓，我可是正经人。”  
“哦？”南城笑道，“正经人戴这个？”  
他伸手抚上樱屋敷的胸口，褪去遮掩后终于暴露在自己眼前的两点红晕，以及上头点缀着的金属制品。  
“要是你的那些客人知道他们口中的‘老师’胸口最喜欢戴着这种东西，他们还会觉得你是正经人吗？”  
手指抚上早已硬挺的乳粒，只轻轻拨弄了两下穿过其中的银质乳钉，骑坐在自己身上的人就近乎虚脱般地开始颤抖。  
南城虎次郎很早的时候就觉得樱屋敷薰有一点受虐倾向，他曾经有段时间特别迷恋给自己身上到处打洞穿环。开始的时候南城并没有觉得有什么异样，甚至樱屋敷第一次打耳洞还是南城陪着去的。但到第二次第三次……这家伙难道是享受上了这种被穿刺的快感吗？  
不记得是第几次之后，南城掀开对方的校服发现那两颗无法忽视的饰品后他也真心在心底想过，并且直白地告诉了当时的樱屋敷：“我怕下次脱你裤子的时候，你连下面都不放过了。”  
理所当然地南城遭到了樱屋敷的攻击，对方抬腿一脚对准了他的胯下，之后迅速整理好了仪容只留下了一句：“滚，没兴趣了。”  
如果光从外表上看的话，大多数人都会觉得樱屋敷比南城更容易记仇。但实际上这两人半斤八两，不然也不会互相吵架这么多年。所以南城虎次郎十分记仇地从此以后再也不肯碰樱屋敷薰的乳尖，哪怕他知道这是樱屋敷最极其敏感的部位。  
但今天他想碰一碰，他想打破眼前这个男人最近几年“苦心经营”起来的好先生面具。  
南城咬上樱屋敷的胸口，唇齿游走在对方色情的乳晕附近，偶尔伸出舌尖挑逗那颗暴露在空气之中，可怜兮兮的乳粒。只消片刻，樱屋敷就已经被刺激地快丧失理智，骑坐在南城身上的大腿肌肉紧绷，腰部颤抖着向前弯曲，想要将自己全部送入对方口中。  
这家伙这么敏感，不会真的白天也都带着乳钉在工作吧？想到此处，南城不由心底涌上一股难以言喻的情感，说不清道不明，心中只平添上一股愠怒，于是他索性将这份怒气施加到了眼前人身上。  
齿尖狠狠咬过硬挺的乳粒，樱屋敷一如既往地死撑着不出声，但急速收缩的甬道却暴露了主人隐忍的享受。被南城束缚住的双手本能地想要挣脱，而挣扎过后只换来了对方更加用力的禁锢。  
“……别留…印子。”  
樱屋敷忍着口中几愈泄出的呻吟，用他能坚持住的最平静的语气开了口。  
南城抬眼，男人修长的脖颈受快感趋势而后仰着暴露在他眼前。他松开口，暂时放过了被蹂躏到涨红肿大的乳尖。  
“你指哪里？”  
他明知故问般地回复对方，樱屋敷侧过头向下瞥见男人坏笑的样子，心中自然涌起不满的情绪，但面对南城虎次郎，哪怕是在两人的性事之中他依旧不会有一次示弱。  
“……算了。”  
他听见自己话音落后对方发出的嗤笑，也感受到了南城松开自己手腕的掌心。南城虎次郎自然知道他的发小在说些什么，哪怕是只看樱屋敷的一个眼神南城都能读明白这个混蛋接下来要做什么事。  
书道家的手上自然不能留下痕迹，但书道家的胸口可以。  
没有人可以看到樱屋敷薰胸前藏着的秘密，只有南城虎次郎可以。  
他再次衔住眼前那颗挺立的突起，加重力道地吮吸挑弄。而空余出来的手则迅速攀附上樱屋敷的前胸，指尖揉捏着另一边被冷落许久的肉粒。  
穿过乳钉的乳尖手感十分独特，硬物置入其中后的每次拉扯都会让人产生是否会扯坏对方的念头，但越是如此却越想加重蹂躏玩弄，莫名的施暴感在心底涌现。南城突然有些后悔自己之前没有早点把玩把玩，本以为长期被异物摩挲过的乳粒敏感度会大大下降，但看起来樱屋敷还是十分享受。他的腰肢坐在南城的性器上随着来回抽插而前后摇摆，始终勃起的下身也暴露了主人乐在其中的状态。  
被释放的双手重新攀上了南城的头发，指尖深深插入墨绿色的发丝之中，竭力缩短着南城的唇齿和樱屋敷胸前的距离。热气在两人之间蒸腾，口中金属带有的淡淡血丝味让虎次郎产生了自己终于要开始吞噬樱屋敷的错觉。  
想要更多，想要靠的更近，想要亲手彻底穿刺他。  
南城的手掌顺着樱屋敷的脊背游走下移，指尖插入和服角带中，毫不顾忌对方名贵的外衣粗暴地强行撑散，披散开的襦袢从后方遮住了两人交合的羞耻部位，却更大面积地暴露了主人被情欲晕染泛红的雪肌柳腰。  
指尖逐渐下移，直至触碰到他正拼命贯穿之处。那圈早已被操红操软的穴肉，此刻正紧紧吸附着自己的下身。灭顶的快感在两人的身体内肆意冲撞。这是两具从小就彼此熟悉到每一寸的躯体，从灵至肉的完美契合，却始终没人愿意率先承认。  
南城咬上樱屋敷暴露在外的喉结，利齿轻轻随着对方在自己身上狂风暴雨般的颠簸而移动，被操到失语的男人只能发出轻微的几个单音节，南城默认这是对方正邀请自己射进他的身体。  
于是在快感达到顶峰，在樱屋敷努力踮起的脚尖终于彻底脱力，颤抖的小腿放弃了维持重心，南城虎次郎的阴茎悉数贯穿进了樱屋敷薰的后穴，在他的身体深处释放了。

南城的任性自然遭到了樱屋敷的责骂，后者抬腿一如既往地要去踹始作俑者的屁股，但才刚一动，穴中还没流干净的精液便顺着大腿根漏了出来。  
“混蛋！”樱屋敷急的一时乱了手脚，后穴里流出的南城精液沾上了他的和服，而黏腻的大腿间也令人无比烦躁。  
“这可是正绢！”  
看着眼前手忙脚乱，完全丧失了“正经人”样子的樱屋敷薰，南城虎次郎不禁笑着伸手将人就这那套昂贵的和服一把揽回自己身边。  
“既然脏了，那就再来一次吧。”

-END-


End file.
